The Pacifist Generation The Prequels
by The Pacifist Generation
Summary: A series of events leading up to the charmed children taking on the battale against evil
1. The Cemetery

A/N: This is the first of the prequels. A series of events leading up to the Charmed Children taking up the battle with evil. This one is set just after the first season.

I do not own Charmed.

The** Cemetery**

Paige Matthews arrived at the cemetery, like she did every Saturday morning since the death of her parents, with a bunch of white roses. This morning seemed different somehow, though. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, but there was something different in the air. Something not quite tangible, it just felt weird. Weird, but not necessarily in a bad way, or a good way for that matter.

She looked across to the far end of the cemetery and saw a man digging. He had an urn which he seemed to be watching very closely. He did not seem to be dressed like an undertaker, in fact, he was dressed more like a priest. "Curious isn't it" Said a voice behind her. She turned around quickly and spotted an elderly couple. "For him to be burying the ashes himself, I mean."

Paige felt a stab of relief seeing the familiar couple. "Whatever floats his boat" she replied. Then almost as an after thought she said "I'm Paige". The weird feeling was still there but it was definitely a good feeling now. "It's funny" she continued "we've seen each other here every week for so long and we do not even know each other's names"

"I'm Mario" the man replied, "and this is my wife, Louise." For the first time in all this time, Paige took a good look at the couple. She could tell they were immigrants from somewhere south of the border. They were in their forties, probably the same age as her parents.

"And we know who you are, dear" Paige was surprised at the softness of the woman's voice, it was almost a contradiction to her weathered appearance. "How are you doing, querida"

"I'm fine" Paige answered automatically. The weird feeling seemed to rise again "How do you know who I am" she asked.

"I was the driver of the truck" he answered.

Paige froze for moment and then replied "But the reports said that the young woman in the truck was killed" She was sure that's what the reports said, although she couldn't be sure. She had only got snippets from what others had told her. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to read the reports of that fateful accident.

"That was our daughter" Louise said. "She was in the passenger's seat. Mario here, he was behind the wheel"

"She was stranded" Mario said "Her car broke down, and I went to pick her up" His face weathered as he told the story. "It was on my route and I thought...", his voice trailed off.

"I am so sorry" Paige said. She had taken up residence on a nearby bench, and Louise was sitting next to her. "I've been so caught up in my own grief, it never even occurred to me that she too had a grieving family"

"That's alright," Louise placed a tanned hand over Paige's pale one. "Besides I know she's in a better place now"

"How do you know that?" Paige asked, almost vehemently, "How do we know that the afterlife is better than this one"

"We don't" Mario said "We need to have faith"

"What if you have lost your faith?" Paige asked, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Then" Mario said, clearing his throat, "your daughter appears to you in a dream and tells you she is at peace. She says she can still make a difference in people's lives" then he paused. Paige could see he was struggling with what he was about to say.

"What?" Paige asked

"She said I needed to reach out to the girl. You, I imagine." He had a smile on his face. "Then she said something about how it would make things easier for her, um, you."

Paige sat in silence for a few minutes. Mario and Louise got up and left. A few minutes later, after processing all this information, she got up to leave too. She placed the flowers at her parents' grave. She glanced over at the man who was now closing up the hole he had dug. "Curious" she said to herself. Then she turned around to leave as well.

Before she left she stopped at another grave. She wanted to know the name of the girl. She looked down at the grave. The girl was only 24. Then she saw the girl's name. A name that will haunt her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This scene takes place directly after season 2. I know it all sounds like the 2 chapters have nothing to with each other. But they will at the will when I start The Pacifist Generation. I do not own Charmed**

**The Visit Up There.**

"Piper!" Leo was almost shouting. "I could get into trouble for this. So could you"

Piper stumbled a bit as they landed. Then she gasped. "Leo it's so white" She stared at her surroundings for a long moment. "Have they ever thought of introducing some colour to the place?"

"Yes, just boring white" Leo said, his voice becoming panic-stricken. "Now lets go."

Piper turned to Leo and finally noticed the worry in his eyes. "Oh Leo, stop worrying so much" She put her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes "What can they do to us?" She had a smile on her face "Take away your wings, strip my powers.'

"Uhm, yeah!!" he could not believe Piper had managed to convince him to bring her up here. "There's a reason witches have never been up here before"

Piper giggled at that. "Oh, and why's that?" She still had her arms around him, but he was not reciprocating the embrace.

"I don't know," Leo said staring into the ground "they've never shared that part with me. Besides it's never been an issue until now"

"Well, we'll tell them that I would like to know a bit more about the man I'm in love with" Piper said. She couldn't understand Leo's anxiety about this, although admittedly she wasn't trying. She realized how peaceful this place made her.

"Except that whitelighters aren't supposed to fall in love with their charges." Leo replied. "Remember, I told you"

"Yes" she was getting annoyed. She let go of him and took a step back. "But that's a silly rule. Besides how can you give a male whitelighter three female charges and not expect one of them to fall in love with him" The calmness she felt when she arrived was beginning to ebb. "And how can they ban something for no reason other than, oh that's right, there is no reason. They don't even know what might happen"

"Uhm, that's not entirely accurate" Leo responded, staring at the ground once again. "It happened once before"

"What? When?" This was infuriating. Piper had felt that Leo could well be the one. Now it looked like it was not meant to be.

"Many years ago actually," Leo said calmly. "A whitelighter fell in love with one of his charges, she was a witch too, actually." He sat Piper down on a nearby seat. To Piper, the seat felt so soft, it was like sitting on a cloud. "She fought a demon and lost." Leo looked up at Piper "The guilt caused the whitelighter clip his wings"

"Well, that won't happen to us" Piper said. This was not going according to plan. Not that she actually had a plan. All she wanted was to get to know Leo a bit more and she didn't need all this useless information.

"Leo!" a voice bellowed. Piper looked around and saw an imposing figure. The man was tall and well built. He had a look of concern on his face. For some reason, Piper began to feel some of Leo's panic.

"Good day, sir" Leo replied, almost startled.

"I see you brought a friend with you" the man said. Despite the softness of his tone, the man looked quite stern. Piper was under no illusion that she would be welcomed with open arms.

"Uhm, Luther, this is Piper. One of the Charmed ones. Piper this is Luther, an elder and my superior." Leo looked more uncomfortable and nervous than ever.

"Please to meet you" Piper said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine" Luther said "Congratulations on saving your sister and freeing the genie, of course" he turned to Leo and his voice got harder. "Leo can I speak to you in private for a second"

The two men wondered off and Piper wandered around. She stumbled across a heated discussion between what she assumed were two elders. They were wearing the same robes as Luther. The one had a chain around his neck. Piper realized he must be in charge.

"I don't care Gideon" the chain said "It's far to risky"

"I need to give those kids some field practice" Gideon replied. "They need to have the confidence in that what they have learned will work in the real world" Gideon seemed to be losing this debate.

"I understand what you are saying" the chain was becoming impatient. "But the underworld? Can you imagine if something happens to them? The parents! Magic School will get shut down!"

"Nothing will happen to them" Gideon answered, sounding desperate. "I'll have each of them drink the protection potion before I take them. I have thought this through, Arthur.

'Arthur' Piper thought. 'I wonder if …no it couldn't be' She dismissed the thought almost instantly. She did however make a mental note to research the protection potion they were speaking about. That sounded like something that could come in very handy.

She decided to explore a little more. She seemed to be walking around for hours. She couldn't always understand what was being said. Mostly she heard a lot of clicking sounds. They seemed to have their own language up there. Finally she heard English again. She followed the sound and came across a classroom. 'Probably the magic school Gideon and Arthur were talking about' she gathered. These students were older though, and from what she could hear they were whitelighters. 'So why would they need a protection potion?'

"All right everyone, I want your history projects on my desk by the equinox" The man at the front said. "I know that doesn't leave you much time, but some you may need a cover, and those projects will come in handy. Class dismissed."

Piper hid behind a white column as all the students filed out of the room. As soon as she thought the coast was clear, she came out and walked straight into a young woman. "Sorry" Piper said, obviously startled.

"That's ok" the woman said "I should probably look where I am going" Piper looked at the woman. She was very young, or at least she died when she was very young. She looked a little younger than Piper herself. "I'm Jessica, Jessica Gomez"

"I'm Pip…" Piper started to reply

"I know who you are, I'm doing my history project on your family" Jessica said.

"Oh," Piper was a bit puzzled. "I thought the history projects were supposed to be about your charges." Piper said in a whispered voice.

"They are," Jessica answered. "But my charges aren't born yet"

"But…" Piper started

"Don't try and figure it out" Jessica said whispering as well. "It will only hurt your head, and get me in trouble."

"Oh" Piper said, resigning herself to the fact that this was all she was going to get out of Jessica.

"Piper!" Leo called. Both Jessica and Piper looked in Leo's direction.

"I've gotta go" Jessica said "See you around, someday." Then she orbed out.

"Piper we need to talk" Leo looked out of breath and really worried.

"Yes we do" Piper said "What's this I hear about a protect…." Piper started.

"The elders gave us an ultimatum" Leo said.

"What?" Piper looked irritated. "What did they say?"

"That if we do not end our relationship, they'll assign you a new whitelighter."


End file.
